<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510522">Just Another Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Master/Pet, Smut, hybrid!sana, puppy!sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>puppy/hybrid Sana x Jihyo (part 3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jihyo tends to do most of her reflecting on her evening rides back from work or classes. Thoughts ranging from what her plans were for the next day, to when her next paper was due, and everything in between.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But today, she can’t help but think of a certain someone waiting for her back at home.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sure, she knows Sana still thinks of her as her master. It’s just something that’s been ingrained in her for so long. But Jihyo certainly thought of them as more than that. Names like “puppy” and “pet” never really left the barriers of their sexual acts, unless Sana was quite openly in the headspace for it. So, unless Sana was was being babied, Jihyo spends most of the time referring to Sana just by her name. They’re equals after all. And she sure as hell is going to treat her like it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It doesn’t matter that Sana tends to wait for her by the door, or gives her the sloppiest kisses or eats a little too messy. She’s just a woman born a bit different and with a few quirks. Of course, Jihyo loves her all the same.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That’s why she’s so excited to get home after such a long day of classes, to cuddle up with her cute, easily-excitable girlfriend.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Cuddle up and also share the cakes she had gotten on the way home. Just a couple little treats to celebrate her degree completion. Sana had been so patient and understanding through it all (sure she went into heat but Jihyo couldn’t fault her for that in the slightest), so it was only right to reward her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">In 10 minutes, she’s at the front door, ready to be greeted by her precious Sana.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m home!” she announces as she walks in. She braces herself, eyes closed, fully expecting to be bombarded with affection.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But nothing comes. Just the sound of the tv down the hallway.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“…Sana?” She calls out, feeling her heart beat pick up just a little. Still nothing. Jihyo creeps her way into the living room to see if the other woman is there. Surely enough, the pup’s sleeping soundly, bundled up in one of Jihyo’s blankets. It’s adorable.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They could eat the cakes tomorrow, Jihyo thinks. So after going to put them in the fridge, she walks back over to the couch, turns off the tv, and gently lifts Sana up so she could slide under her. Sana was always a deep sleeper, so all she really gets out of her are a few muttered words and some light stirring. Soon enough, the two of them are wrapped up in each other, and Jihyo drifts off to sleep.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But it seems like only seconds pass before she feels a sneaky pair of hands rubbing at her sides, making their way down. A smirk spreads across her face. With a drowsy laugh, she cracks an eye open to look at the clock.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s 2:00 in the morning Sana. We should still be sleeping baby.” Jihyo shifts a little, stretching out her back with a pop. Not without any difficulty, though. Sana’s still pawing at her sides, always needy. She sits up slightly, moving Sana with her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know,” Sana pouts, “but I didn’t get to say hi when you came back.” Those hands start making their way down again. And then, they end up right where she’d been expecting.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">At first, the light palming against her crotch didn’t phase her much. Sometimes, when Sana was bored, she’d absentmindedly place a hand over the area just to rub. Sometimes she’d even go as far to stick her hand in Jihyo’s boxers and just play with her directly. It’s… endearing… more than anything, and Jihyo’s used to it by now. Inevitably it leads to her getting hard more often than she wants to, but it’s harmless for the most part. Even if once in a while it tends to escalate.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">What Sana’s doing now seems to be more akin to that, though.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Because the next thing she does is slide down the couch, all the way until she’s hovering over her the zipper of her pants. She looks up at Jihyo all doe eyed, innocent. But she knows that’s not the case. Funnily enough, her hand still stays right where it is. So Jihyo can form some sort of assumption as to where this is going.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She gazes down at Sana, patient yet eager.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is there something you want Sana? Use your words.” She</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want…” her voice softens a bit, “Sana wants you in her mouth. Please?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">How cute.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She reaches out to tuck Sana’s hair behind her ear, letting her thumb brush against her cheek.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If that’s what you want baby, go ahead and take it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sana doesn’t waste another second.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Shaky hands fumble with the zipper of Jihyo’s slacks, pull them down along with the boxers, until they reach their prize.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jihyo can’t help but giggle at the way Sana looks in awe. Almost as if she’s never seen this part of Jihyo before. Though that was clearly far from the truth. And as much as she appreciates the way Sana’s mouth waters staring at her hard cock, she really doesn’t know how much more anticipation she can take.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sana sweetie,” she whispers (urgent but not too demanding), “Are you ready?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Brown eyes peer up at her again. Sana looks a little embarrassed at how lost she had gotten, but Jihyo quickly remedies that with another stroke to her cheek.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sana responds with a quiet “yes” and she gets right to it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Half of Jihyo’s cock makes its way into Sana’s mouth, while a gentle hand pumps the rest of it, twisting back and forth. Slowly, slowly she sucks, almost agonizingly so. But it was such a turn on.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck yes,” Jihyo moans out. “That’s a good puppy… doing so good for me baby”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Pawing at her thighs, Sana shoved more and more of Jihyo’s cock into her mouth. Deeper and deeper until she could feel it hit her throat. But that didn’t stop her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, just like that. Take it all… suck on it.” She thrusts up into the warm mouth letting her cock hit the back of her throat. Sana keeps her eyes fixed on her through it all, letting her eyes water, garbled moans sending vibrations down the length.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After a while, she comes back up with a gasp, teary eyes and red face, looking absolutely blissed out. Her misty eyes lock on Jihyo’s once again as she pauses at the tip to wrap her lips tightly around the head. Then she suckles, hollowing her cheeks out with each little pulse.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jihyo could feel what was coming next. Sana had just gotten too good at this, and she was at her limit.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A-alright,” she chokes out, “Stick your tongue out for me puppy.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sana pulled back, letting Jihyo to wrap her hand tightly around her cock, pumping fast and hard. Slick sounds of her movements, labored panting, and rapid thumping of Sana’s tail is like a sinful symphony in her ears.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">What pushes her over the edge in the next second, though, is the soft hand that reaches out to fondle her balls, almost as if she’s eager to empty them out.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That’s all it takes, then Jihyo lets out a loud grunt, shooting right onto Sana’s tongue. The way each stream of cum that coats the wet tongue in front of her makes her wish she had grabbed her phone from her purse to take a picture. Oh well. She just has to save the filthy sight in her head for later.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Eventually, Sana pulls away and swallows. Not even a second passes before she’s up again, kissing Jihyo with all her might. But Jihyo is quick to flip their positions (yet she still makes sure to be gentle about laying Sana back on the couch). Pants and boxers are quickly discarded to the floor, followed by an oversized t-shirt and panties. The moment Sana’s panties are off, Jihyo can see just how wet Sana’s gotten. She’s absolutely dripping, heat almost radiating from her, and Jihyo can’t wait to be inside.</p>
<p class="p1">Her lips make their way to Sana’s jaw, then down her neck, then to her chest. She pulls a warm, perked nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. All the while, she jerks herself off to work her cock back to full hardness.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Jihyo!” Sana cries out. How can she possibly keep quiet when Jihyo’s hand reaches up to tug at the other nipple not being sucked on. She goes back and forth, back and forth between them (to the point where they both know the nubs will be sore later).</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please…” Sana sighs, and Jihyo knows just what she wants. Grip firm, she parts her thighs, transfixed by the glistening wetness yet again. She didn’t want to waste another second.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You ready baby?” She asks, waiting for that nod of approval. Once, she got it she grips her cock tightly, lining it up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She pushes into her slowly, listening to the way Sana’s breathy moans only got louder and louder with each second. Soon, she’s all the way inside. They stay like that for a moment. Jihyo litters Sana’s face with kisses and can’t help but giggle at the way she keens under the attention.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Jihyo…” she pants, “You can move it’s ok.” With that, Jihyo pulls out to the tip. She slots back in with a slow yet deep thrust. The way Sana gasps when she does so spurs her on. Every thrust, she ups the force behind her movement, coos at the way Sana’s eyes start to lose focus.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Feels good… so good. I want it faster,” she pleads, almost out of breath. Sana clings tightly to her, hoping that it signals how badly she wants it. And Jihyo obliges, of course, wanting to make Sana see stars.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jihyo speeds her pace up even more, her hips clap against Sana’s loudly. She leans down, basking in Sana’s scent, sucking at her neck, listening to the hushed filth and curses that slip past the pup’s lips...</p>
<p class="p1">She doesn’t think she’s gonna last long.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So with a shaky hand, she reached between the two of them and gathers some of the wetness that’s seeped out around her cock. Her thumb moves up to play with the swollen bud of Sana’s clit, knowing that’ll do the trick. It must’ve because Sana let’s out another string of expletives, almost choking on her words with the overwhelming sensations on her clit and from the pounding Jihyo was still giving to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You like that, huh? Feels good?” Jihyo asks through grit teeth. She’s trying her hardest to hold off until she knew Sana was nearing the edge as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes yes yes! Jihyo I’m-”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gonna come for me baby?” She already knows the answer to that one, she can tell by the flutter, the grip of her tight walls against her cock. The way the tan ears atop Sana’s head twitch ever so slightly. So she leans down to take a reddened nipple back into her mouth, rubs her clit in rapid circles and drives her hips forward as forcefully as she possibly could. The burn in her hips can wait.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The reward for all her hard efforts comes soon after, Sana’s legs clamping tight around her hips. Jihyo revels in the gush of wetness that seeps past her cock and the way the Sana’s hips jolt with a mind of their own.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So beautiful. So so beautiful.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The moans, whimpers, claps, creaks of the couch. It all sets her off. She falls into a white hot release in a matter of seconds, filling Sana up as much as she could. And can could tell the pup enjoys it, judging by the absolutely serene look across her beautifully flushed face. A job well done she had to say.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Absolutely spent, she pulls out and lays onto Sana. Jihyo always did loves</p>
<p class="p1">this part of their sessions, where they just soak in each other. She knows the pup is fond of it too, always looking for an excuse to have Jihyo’s weight on top of her. A sort of solid comfort, she supposes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They stay like that for a while until Jihyo speaks up, “Was that good for you Sana?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So good...” Sana punctuates with a yawn. Looks like someone was still sleepy. Jihyo glances back at the clock, seeing it was nearly 3 at that point. Not that it matters too much (since she had no class that day and her shift wasn’t until the afternoon). She could worry about cleanup later in the morning anyway.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s just stay here to sleep, ok?” She turns her head in Sana’s direction but well... looks like the woman was already to steps ahead of her. Jihyo finds herself smiling at the light snores coming from the pup, before reaching to the floor to grab the blanket resting on top of their clothes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I love you Sana,” a kiss to her forehead, “Sweet dreams.”</p>
<p class="p1">And she sinks back into slumber again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a long time lol. But thanks for reading! The other two parts can be found with the same tags <br/>("I Feel You" and "Third Time's the Charm")<br/>Tumblr: Sleephyuns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>